KP in Letter to Kim
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Letters to Juliet" It has been 50 years since Kim Possible last saw Ron Stoppable and then one day Kim meets a mysterious young woman who changes her life. Please be sure to let me know what you think.


**KP in Letter to Kim**

**AN:** It has been 50 years since Kim Possible last saw Ron Stoppable. Then one day Kim meets a young woman who changes her life. Inspired by the movie, "Letters to Juliet".

Kim is a 69 year old woman who had done many things with her life. She had saved the world many times, even more than she could count. She had gone off to college and majored in many degrees. She was proud of the fact that she had gained more degrees than anyone in the Possible family ever had. She used those degrees to do many things, help many people but she had done it alone, at least until she had met a man named Magnum. She fell in love with him, married him, had children before he passed on when she was 50 and it was at this point that she sat all alone in her home with all her children living their own lives and giving her grandchildren.

It was at this point that she would sit all by the window and remember the days of her youth when she had had the best friend and a love in her life from Pre-K, only to be separated once they went to college. She leans her shoulder against the glass and sighs, wishing that the rain outside would let up so she could go outside and check on how her plants.

She closes her eyes for but a moment it seems and when she wakes up she notices that the clouds had parted and that is when she saw a woman with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail walk up her sidewalk to the house and the way the sun shined on her made Kim wake up fully as she thought, "Oh! I have a guest!"

Kim walks quickly as the younger blond woman walks at a steady but quick pace towards the door, with her showing a tiny bit of her youthful agility by doing a slide down the rail on the steps since she had been on the second floor and lands perfectly with her hand outreached to grab the door just in time for the doorbell to go off. She opens the door with a smile as she says, "Hello?"

The blonde woman who couldn't have been more than 25 or 27 holds up a letter in her hand. It was very aged but highly recognizable and causes her to gasp for the first time in many years. She looks at her with curious eyes, "I found this hidden away in a house and I am sorry but I opened it and read it."

Kim's lower lip trembles and not from old age but because of the feelings that suddenly swelled within her heart at the sight of it. "Th-that... that letter was the last one..."

The blonde woman looks past her, "May I come in please?"

Kim nods, "Oh! Yes, please come in." She steps out of the way so that the woman could enter her home and she then leads her to the living room.

Together they sit on the old couch that Kim had kept since the days of her youth. They look at each other with uncomfortable silence before Kim says, "Can I get you something to drink?"

The blond haired woman shakes her head, "No, I am good. I hope it is ok for me to be here like this. I wanted to call but somehow I felt that coming to see you in person was the more proper thing to do."

Kim holds out her hand, "C-Can I see that?" She asks even as the blonde woman holds it out for her to take. She takes the very old letter and starts to read it with her eyes tearing up more with every word that she reads until she is crying at the end.

The blonde woman just sits there with a sad and understanding look on her face as she waits for Kim to finish and say something.

Kim looks at her and wipes her cheeks before she says, "Wh-Where did you get this? How did you get this?"

The blonde woman pulls out a tissue from a mini-pack in her purse and offers it to Kim who blows her nose before she says, "I found it and while clearing some old stuff away at the house. I am sorry but after it was so old and I didn't think... You know, curiosity just got the better of me." She sighs, "It is a trait I am told that I share with my grandfather."

Kim nods at her, "It is ok. So what are you doing here? Are you just here to give me back a very old letter I wrote to my best friend from my younger days?"

The blonde woman sighs, "Only partially. I am a journalist... I mean I would like to be. I kinda work at The New York Times as a checker."

Kim continues to look at the woman, "So... wait, are you saying that you want to do a story about me or the letter?"

The blonde woman nods as she looks away, "Yeah... but I totally understand if you don't want to share such a painful story with me."

Kim shakes her head, "If you mean the tears earlier, those weren't tears of sadness exactly. They were tears of joy as I had forgotten about it for so long. It brought back long-forgotten and yet very strong memories for me."

The blonde woman tilts her head in curiosity and pulls out a digital recorder from her purse, "Do you mind? I would love to hear your story."

Kim gazes at the woman, wondering why she found it so easy to be around her. She mentally shakes herself to bring herself into focus and says, "I don't mind. After so long, it will be good to finally tell someone." She then scoots back into seat to get more comfortable as the blonde woman turns it on and the miniature microphone extends and aims at Kim as she begins to speak.

Kim lays her hands on her lap and says as her eyes drift away to vividly recall what she was about to tell the blonde woman, "It all started for me right after I saved the world during graduation from High School. It seemed like nothing could go wrong for us."

Kim pauses and wraps her arms around herself as she stares at the letter, "Then college changed everything." She takes a slow, deep breathe before she continues to say, "At first we kept so much in touch that it was driving everyone around me and I think him insane." She sighs for a moment and then shakes her head, "There was a time I thought... thought we might even get married but then..." She falls silent while the blonde woman just waited for a bit until her patience wears out and she loudly says, "Well? Don't leave me hanging!"

Kim looks away as she says, "One day, Drakken and Shego decided to get married. I guess I should have seen it coming. Dr. Drakken never did like to wait." She slowly raises her eyes, "When the invitations were mailed out, *both* letters were sent to my address."

The blonde woman looks at her with a puzzled expression, "Why does that matter?"

Kim lets out a sigh, "Because they knew everything about me but next to nothing about him and plus they knew I would more than likely just hand him the invite the very next day. The problem was that Ron and I... we had promised to meet not too long before that and I was certain that he was going to propose to me."

The blonde woman shrugs, "I still don't see the problem. Didn't you love him?"

Kim nods big, "Yes, with all my heart and still do but... we were young. Just starting college. We would have had no jobs, no degrees, no home, nothing but our love." Tears flow freely down her cheeks, "I stood him up because I was afraid our future together and how it might be ruined because we didn't have any plans. Only... because I stood him up. I ruined our future together."

The blonde woman scratches the back of her head in confusion, "Didn't you try to talk later or something?"

Kim shakes her head, "No, for the first time in my life I was paralyzed. Afraid and so I avoided talking to him until... until..." she drifts off as she brings her eyes to the window but the blonde woman had a feeling that Kim was seeing her own past.

Kim looks back at her as she says, "When Ron stopped, that was the day my whole world felt apart and I didn't even realize it at the time. So I focused on my studies, went to Drakken and Shego's wedding even though a part of me knew that I wouldn't see Ron since I never gave him the invite. Yet, the wedding was very public so I don't see how Ron would not have known about it. Eventually I finished college and wrote him the letter that you found and brought to me."

The blonde woman stares at Kim for a bit, "You let him go after just one letter?"

Kim looks at her sharply, "You read the letter! You know that I was only going to send that letter and ONLY that letter. If he had wanted to get in touch with me after reading it. I had enclosed how to find me." She looks down, "Only he never did. He obviously never even read it." She sighs heavily with her hair falling into her face, "I don't blame him. I was his best friend, his girlfriend up to when we graduated and then he suddenly loses all connection to me before... before he could..." She falls silent for a few minutes as her head sinks down.

The blonde woman looks at her with wet eyes, "Surely he tried to contact you in all these years?"

Kim's head drops even more, "No, and I never had the courage to check on him and when I was engaged to a man I met and fell in love with. I... thought about breaking my promise to not contact him if he didn't reply but I couldn't do it. My husband never knew that the tears I had that day were not from joy out of marrying him, but from tears that my best friend in the whole world was not there to see it."

The blonde woman wipes at her own tears before bawling, "That's the saddest and most romantic thing I have ever heard!"

Kim looks up at her through her hair, feeling like she was hearing something... about the way the woman spoke to her or acted that reminded her of...what? She couldn't figure it out or the reason she was talking so freely and truthfully about something that no one in her own family ever knew.

The blonde woman continues for a bit until Kim brings up a small tissue box at which she thanks Kim and blows her nose loudly a couple of times.

Kim raises her head up fully and stares at her for a bit as something inside her told her to finish her story for the woman before her. "Are you ok? Do you need another tissue?"

The blonde woman nods, "I am ok, it is just that your story... it is just so touching!" Her eyes brim with tears even as Kim rolls her eyes and thinks, "Not again! He is so melodramatic!" Kim's brain screeches to a halt as she realizes what she just thought and thinks, "I meant *she* not Ron but..." She looks at the blonde woman who sniffles in the air as she tries to hold back another cry-fest.

Kim frowns a little, "Excuse me, what did you say your name was exactly?"

The blonde woman blinks at the unexpected question, "Huh? I thought I introduced myself at the door. Wow, talk about a real blonde moment for me. I am Connie Anne Passel."

Kim looks away as she disappointedly thinks, "Not Stoppable... I guess it would be too much to hope for."

Anne laughs before she says, "I go by Anne but my grandfather had this habit of calling me CP from time to time."

Kim's eyes flashed wide open as she looks at the blonde woman and stares at her, seeing her facial structure, remembering the way she behaved, and the letter...she knew that she didn't have an answer for that yet! She suddenly grabs Anne and lifts her up out of the seat before pinning her to the wall near pictures of her family as she shouts, "How did you get that letter! Tell me! I want to know now!"

Anne could not believe how strong Kim was for such an old woman! She was about the same height as Kim and yet she could feel that her toes were just barely off the ground. She gulps as she wonders just what she did to tick her off so much! "Wh-What?" She manages to squeak out while struggling.

Kim's eyes blazed at her as she felt strength in her that she hadn't used in years surge through her! She had kept up with the same exercises that she had done as a cheerleader, plus she ran and did all sorts of other exercises in case any old villains decided that they wanted to ever go out on a note that they finally defeated Kim Possible. She had planned not to make it easy for them if they ever did. She knew her doctor had most recently remarked that her body was strong as that of a 26 year old woman. She shouts again, "The letter! Where did you find it! How did it come to be in your possession! I want to hear everything!"

Anne struggles and could see that she wasn't going to be coming down off the wall any time soon. "Ok! I found them in a hole in the wall when I was remodeling my Grandfather's old home! I read it and came to find you and find out what happened so I could get a story and..." She trails off at that point.

Kim slides her arm to pin her by the throat, "And what? Who is your grandfather?"

Anne gulps as she could see the fire that Kim Possible had been known for in her youth and from the stories. She closes her eyes as she prays before she shouts, "Ronald Dean Stoppable!" when Kim pushes her harder to the wall.

Anne sudden feels herself released and with a loud, high-pitched "EEP!" she falls back to the ground only to be then caught almost... gently? by Kim and she opens her eyes to see Kim with a shocked and worried look on her face.

Kim softly says in almost a hushed whisper, "That's why you seemed so much like him, why you had such an effect on me, it was because you were his granddaughter this whole time." She helps Anne back to her feet and says with tears in her eyes, "I can't imagine what you must be thinking of me after all this. I am so sorry! It is... it is just that..."

Anne shakes her head, "He really got under your skin and made a spot in the most precious spot within your heart?"

Kim nods and then turns to start running up the stairs but she freezes as surely as if she had been hit with a freeze ray when Anne shouts, "He never stopped loving you!" Kim turns to face her with tears flowing even more in her eyes, "You're not saying that to break a old woman's heart are you?"

Anne smiles at Kim, "No, I really wanted to hear the whole story. My grandfather would tell some pretty wild stories about all the missions and stuff that you two used to do whenever he came over and needed to tell us a bedtime story."

Kim slowly smiles as she knew the woman was telling her the truth, for that seemed very much like something that Ron would do since he wasn't all that creative of a story teller on his own.

Anne could see that Kim was calming down and says, "He doesn't know I came here. He doesn't even know about the letter. I asked." She walks towards Kim who was still halfway up the stairs and reaches out as she says, "After hearing your side, combined with what I know. I think it is time."

Kim's hand trembles as she had a feeling but she needed to hear it, "Time for what?" She asks with hope in her voice.

Anne looks at her right in the eyes with a warm smile as she says, "Time for two very old, best friends to meet up once again."

**(Later outside Ron's home)**

Kim squirms in her car seat, "What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me for standing him up? What if...?" She is silenced by a finger to her lips from Anne, "Trust me, he doesn't. He lost his wife years ago just like you did and has been lonely ever since but you never left his side as far as he was concerned."

Kim was very touched by that and checks herself in the mirror before she gets out and then stops when she realizes that she didn't hear the other car door. She turns and leans over to the open window, "Aren't you coming?"

Anne shakes her head, "No, I have a feeling that I would just be in the way." She nods her head in the direction of the front door, "Go... I'll be back later and I better find you inside talking and not out here. That wouldn't be very much like the woman from all those stories I grew up hearing." She smirks at her, "Remember your old family motto? Anything is possible for a Possible. Now would be a great time to prove it." With that said, she steps on the pedal and accelerates away.

Kim steps back as the car moves away quickly and turns to face the home of Ron, her best friend since Pre-K to High School. She had never seen both a more wonderful and terrifying sight before. She starts to walk slowly, finding her pace quickening until she was running the last few steps to the door and she presses the doorbell button before she even has a moment to think about it.

Kim thinks about moving away and coming back another day but then when she heard Ron's voice, though older now shout, "I am coming!" She found herself rooted to the spot as if she had been turned to stone and given the fact that she had literally spent some time as a stone statue, she knew the feeling all too well.

The opening of the door seems to open in slow-motion for Kim. The door slowly revealing her best friend of years past, someone who she thought that she would never see again. She saw him blonde hair that was still a mess even after all those years. He still had those cute little freckles on his cheeks with those warm brown eyes that still had yet to see him but she could already tell they were the same eyes that she had last seen. He was wearing a red sweater over a white collar shirt with jeans, which in a way how she had pictured him once and prays in her head, "Please don't let this be a dream... oh screw that! Please let him remember me!"

Kim stands there, silent as a stone statue as she hears Ron say, "Hello?" Before seeing those warm eyes that she could remember losing herself in when they were dating and just about melted right on the spot. She watches as those eyes came to focus on her and her face, with confusion showing first as she thought at him, "Please... Please remember me Ron!" She feels her heart skip a beat as recognition flashes on his face next with his eyes widening and his jaw falling in shock. She couldn't help it but release the tears as she heard what she had longed in her heart for so very, very long was finally being said to her, "Kim? KP? Is... is that really you?"

Kim still couldn't say anything for the longest time so she just starts to nod, not even moving her hands to wipe at the tears. She was just so happy to see Ron at that moment!

What happened next was something that Kim had not expected to happen even in her wildest dreams. She saw Ron reach out to grab her by the shoulders and once he was satisfied that she was real. She was pulled into his arms where he held her incredibly tight, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. She even manages to squeak out a, "Ron... too tight... I need... air" which only the leads to the most shocking thing. She almost gasps in surprise as Ron thrusts her back and locks eyes with her for only a moment or two before pulling her in with his hands on her cheeks to kiss her hard with passionate love of ages past all stored up.

Kim was so caught off guard and yet she didn't resist, she wraps her arms around his neck and they just stand there kissing each other on Ron's front porch in plain view of all the neighbors but at that moment, her whole world... her whole existence was Ron and the kiss she had been dreaming of for many years.

The two finally break from the kiss and just gaze at each other's eyes.

"So... how did you?" Ron begins to ask her, and she just smiles as she answers, "Your granddaughter Anne."

Ron grins big, "I always knew she was my favorite family member for a reason." He then smiles at her as Kim says, "She's quickly becoming one of my favorites too." He then wraps an arm around her waist and says, "I've missed you so much KP, how about you come on in and we catch up?" She wraps her arm around his waist as they start to walk in, "I thought you'd never ask..." Her eyes glittering into his.

Anne drives up much later and see the two of them still talking away through the living room window and with a happy smile, she drives off as she knew they had years to catch up on.

**Epilogue (a few months later):**

Kim looks into Ron's eyes as the priest says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." She leaps to kiss Ron even as the priest begins to say, "You may now kiss the bride... or she may kiss you. Whichever's good" He adds with a chuckle.

Everyone on both sides of the family, including Kim's parents either cried or cheered for them. Old enemies such as Drakken and Shego cheered and Shego even whistled loudly before shouting, "About time you two!"

The rest of the wedding went by all so fast but neither Kim nor Ron would ever forget a single moment of anything that happened. From the cutting of the cake to the dancing with Shego giving a person a case of the flaming pants for trying to cut while Shego and her husband were dancing their first dance together, to the way her brothers had a bag full of miniature rocket powered rice that flew over their heads as they left the church and spelled out "Cooties!" in pink smoke before flying over to the car and spelling, "Just Married: Finally!" on the back of it.

It wasn't until they were both in the car with everyone shouting their congratulations at them that Ron says, "Well Kim, I guess you could say that we're starting a new mission now and that mission is to live out our years in extreme happiness and love. What do you think of that one? Will you accept?" Kim just slowly smiles which then turns into a big grin as she wraps her arms around the neck of her new husband, "Oh, I more than accept" She then gives him a slow, soft and very loving kiss, "Mission Possible. Booyah!" The both of them laugh and hold each other tightly even as Connie Anne Passel, a maid of honor in the wedding waves at the disappearing car with one hand and wipes away a tear with her other hand before she says at a whisper level, "Have a great life together."

And they did have a long and very happy life together.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**AN:** What did you think of this story? Rather than write a story that had everyone going around looking for Ron, I thought it'd be cooler to have the one person who could bring them together sitting in her living room the whole time. After all, why copy a movie? What did you think of Kim's agility and strength (such as when she lifted Anne) in the story? I've met a few pretty fit seniors in my time, so I can believe it. What about you? So what did you think of Kim's story? The way they broke up and stuff, could you see that happening? What do you think of them meeting and marrying after being apart for so long? I guess the biggest question is... What do you think of Anne and her role in all this?

As usual all votes, reviews, movie ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


End file.
